Akatsuki: Growing up so fast
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: An Akatsuki fic from me the oter way around or to put it better we...you will need to read it if you want zo know what the fic is about, but the ones who have read Art of Creation and Art of Chaos can have a little guess what this is about...
1. Hideo

A/N: hay everyone I'm here with a new fic. I think we all love our dear Akas with they arguing, plays, egoism, creativity, personality, bonds and we could go on, but in these eleven one shots we will see a new side to them, the reactions to…well read the chapters and you will see…

P.S.: you can see this fic in a way as a similar little side fic to "_**Akatsuki: The Art of Creation"**_ as _**"Akatsuki: The Art of Chaos" **_was…

I. Hideo

* * *

It happened now since one and a half years since the Akatsuki got a new female member who caused a great chaos with her unusual jutsu, but Pein forgot it because they had now finally a medic-nin and beside that one who could even heal hearts which was good considering that Kakuzu was her all-time patient sometimes even six times a day.

After one new tiresome day of getting back from missions, doing the grocery, making dinner, but before that the Akas needed to team up and have a "treasure hunt" then every time the make the mistake to send Hidan shopping they never find the food on the place it should be, giving a report, chat, train, play, feed and bath the kids and taking them to bed and telling goodnight stories was everyone sleeping beside they lover, sleeping peacefully. That is till…

…suddenly loud thunder cracked in the silence of the dark night and rain begun to pout harshly against the cold window glass.

The Akatsuki were not all to bothered by this, but each door leading to they bedrooms opened carefully revealing pairs of scared eyes. This was also the case in the room of Kakuzu and Hidan. Looking up the Jashinist noticed a pair of scared violet eyes staring g in to his violet ones from the door. Smiling warmly he pulled the covers up and nudged Kakuzu to put the little body between them.

"Did my little darling get scared from the storm?" Hidan asked warmly as he strokes the boy's pale check, earning a groan from Kakuzu. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing only the horrifying thought again that Hideo is getting more similar to you with every day." Kakuzu pointed out while looking at his son.

Yes he didn't need as long like Itachi to come terms with the thought of having a child with an other man even if he wasn't to happy about having a child with Hidan of all people and the most bothersome part was that Hideo could clearly go as his mother's child version with one exception. Kisame once had nearly a heart attack while babysitting the kids, ground for that was that he had the opportunity to find out that Hideo also possessed similar threads like his father's, but instead of creating stitches on the body the threads were residing somewhere under his skin. Riako needed to heal his hearth and then together with Itachi, Konan and Anko they spent like three hours with calming the ex-Kiri-nin.

"And what is so bad with that?" Hidan asked while flashing a glare at the other, violet eyes glowing dangerously in the faint light created by the lightning outside.

"Only that one of your kind is already enough for me to bear…and stop now then I'm not interested in hearing about your damned God at one in the morning." He growled, but got confused as he saw Hidan's dumb faulted face.

"Erm…Kakuzu I didn't say a word about Jashin-sama." Hidan said.

"But the wh…." Suddenly booths eyes widened an looked down to the child between then who was giggling happily, he was already used to his parents arguing and fighting and interpreted in his young mind that this is the way his parents say that they love each other.

"Jashin…" the silver haired boy said again giggling as he noticed his mother's eyes lighten up with pride and happiness.

"Oh no…" Kakuzu brought out horrified.

"Oh yes…" Hidan said smiling brightly as he held his child up.

The silence of the hideout was broken brutally by a loud cheer and the calling for everyone to get they lazy assess out of the bed and swing them down to the living room.

After twenty minutes because everyone fell asleep while walking was the whole Akatsuki gathered in the living room, fully tired and with messy hair glaring at Hidan who was smiling happily while holding his son, Kakuzu stood beside him, looking rather down.

"Hidan, I warn you if the reason why you woke us up at one in the morning then I will order Itachi to send you to Tsukiyume for two hundred years." Pein growled while holding his daughter who yawned sleepily and snuggled closer to her daddy.

"Yes I have the best ground." Hidan said smiling and held Hideo out. "Hi-chan said his first word." At that everyone begun glaring.

"You woke us up to tell us that?" Kisame growled, but he as the others also noticed the faint whimper coming from Kakuzu by the sentence part "first word."

"Yes it is important, so baby tell those heathens what you said to mommy." Everyone stared at the boy who smiled.

"Jashin" suddenly everyone's eyes widened and they paled; now they understood what freaked Kakuzu out.

Great Hidan two and until he doesn't learn other words, which by looking at his parents everyone guessed would be cursing they need to her Jashin's name 24/7 hours a day. And now was everyone praying that they children will not use this as they first word…


	2. Kali

A/N: so I'm back from the last Anime Night for this year, we saw Love Hina- Christmas special, Christmas Godfathers and an Christmas AMV even if Elfen Lied is not that matching, but I loved it and now here comes the second chapter. I will make the chapters featuring siblings as together belonging chapters…

II. Kali

* * *

It was again a peaceful night with no clouds harboring the beauty of the starry night sky. Everyone was already sleeping peacefully as suddenly one of the bedroom doors opened with a soft squeak.

Kakuzu who was counting money by the light of a candle looked over to the door to spot silver hair and a pair of soft lavender eyes. With a sigh he stood up and walked over to the door, kneeling down in front of the child.

"Kali, shouldn't you sleep?" he asked his one year old daughter who was made just like her six years older brother. He and everyone else made Riako a fulltime job in heart healing after she said the sentence "_it is a girl"_, and now he had a daughter who looked like the female version of her mother.

The little girl only shook her head and wrapped her little arms around he father's neck who picked her up sighing. He often noticed that his little daughter was always more attached to him then her brother ever was. Sitting back down to the table with Kali in his lap Kakuzu continued with the counting of his money. Her name was suggested by Sasori after he and Hidan got right in to an argument, right after the birth till Riako didn't ram her sword in to Hidan's heart. The zealot come to the idea that her name should be Jashin…only over his death body…

Kakuzu was to deep in thoughts that he missed to notice that Hidan woke up and looked smiling at the bonding of father and daughter, he needed to admit that the sight was cut till…

"…Mo…money…." The little girl suddenly said and tried to grab some of the money on the table. Both Kakuzu and Hidan were looking at her gapping.

The silence of the night was suddenly broken by a loud and panicked scream and again stood the whole Akatsuki tired and glaring in the living room just like six years ago with the exceptions that now even the children glared and it was Kakuzu smiling proudly and Hidan in a gloomy mood.

"What now…" Pein growled.

"Kali said her first word…." Hidan whined and held the little girl out.

"See Riako that happens if you make zombies bred with each other." Kisame said to the young woman on his side.

"And what was that word?" Hideo asked annoyed.

"…Money…" Kali said and everyone's jaws fell.

"Well I ca be mistaken, but if that wasn't a new version for "mommy" then she did say what I think she said." Kisame said to Itachi who was at the moment closing the moth or better mouths of his shocked lover.

"I think she said what we heard." Come the reply.

"My…my little angel wi….will turn in to a heathen money whore like her father…." Hidan whined as Kakuzu took Kali away from him and smiled down at his daughter.

Maybe there is something to the old saying that often inherit they father's personalities. Suddenly he felt that he and his daughter would be bound together by a rather strong bond.

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: well what did you think about the first two chapters and you can decide whose childe or children should come. Here is a little help;

KakuxHid (2) --- Done

PeinxKonan (2)

ItaxDei (2)

ZetxTobi (2)

KisaxAnko (1)

SasoxRiako (2)


	3. Hikaru

A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews. So because it stands one to one between ItaxDei and ZetxTobi I have decided to get four chapters up today, doesn't make to much of a difference considering that these two pairs are related with each other…

P.S.: the chapter will have mentioning about my newest character Deraon

III. Hikaru

* * *

It happened now two days ago that they needed to save the twins out of Iwa. It was not to easy because of Deidara getting hysteric and rather homicide at the knowledge where his children are. Getting to Iwa they found the children captured on a platoon near Iwa.

When they arrived there and were about to fight with the ANBU they breaths stocked and jaws fell as the Tsukikage suddenly stepped forth and took his heat down.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_The man slowly threw the hat to the ground and everyone's jaws fell while Deidara let out a deep growl. _

"_Hello Deidara, long time not seen I really hoped that you were dead already." Said a mocking tone. _

"_Shut up Deraon and give me my children back." The blond hissed at the other blond who begun to lay thoughtfully with his little beard on his kin. _

"_You are a curse for our family. First you were born as a freak, then you become a terrorist and then to top it you fell in love with an other man and bear his children, but as toping is this man an UCHIHA!" he screamed the name with disgust and venom. _

"_What I do is my case and not your…" Deidara hissed, and begun to create his clay figures. _

"_Not when it concerns the good name of our clan." The other blond said and took out explosive tags. _

"_Erm…Deidara you know that except that beard, clothing and rather ass personality the Kage looks fucking similar to you?" Hidan asked after finally getting over his shock, hands gripping his scythe. _

"_Yes, unfortunately is he my twin brother." He growled and everyone gasped in shock. _

"_What!!" _

"_I will explain later, but now let's get the children." Dei said in a pleading tone and the others nodded even if still confused, most of all Itachi and Sasori. _

_The fight was long and it seemed that Akatsuki would win, but by the two siblings was the fight still not decided and both were rather badly injured considering that they fought with explosives. Suddenly Deidara went to his knees the wound on his side was to painful to bare anymore. Deraon saw this the perfect opportunities to finally get rid of the disgusting thing which was his own twin and was ready to strike as he suddenly noticed that something like a clay snake with wings twirled itself around his leg. _

_Looking around they noticed Hikaru standing there who managed to get the ropes down. _

"_Hikaru…" Deidara whispered while looking at his child. _

"_K…Katsu…"the child suddenly said and Deraon screamed in agony and fell to the ground when the snake on his leg exploded. _

"_The Akatsuki was also shocked in a way, now that was something you would call a dangerous first word. As the remaining ANBU went to save they Kage grabbed Itachi Deidara while Kisame and Sasori got the twins and left Iwa as fast as they could. _

_End Flashback _

* * *

Itachi was sitting by the window and looked over to the bed where Deidara laid sleeping peacefully, Hikaru closely snuggled up to his mother. Itachi then suddenly noticed that something or to put it better someone was missing… 


	4. Yumi

A/N: and here comes the second part…

IV. Yumi

* * *

Looking around alarmed Itachi suddenly noticed that someone was pulling at his pajama pants. Looking down he spotted his missing daughter and picked her up from the ground.

"Yumi, shouldn't you sleep like the others?" Itachi asked the child softly who looked at him with deep onyx eyes, her little head tilted a bit making her raven black hair cover a little part of her face. "Yes you are right I'm the one to talk about sleep." He said smiling and set her down in his lap.

Itachi needed a long time to accept the fact that he will become a father himself and was rather shocked when it turned out that he would have twins and the shock was even bigger when it turned out that one of them was a girl. To be honest he had no clue as to how to rise a girl, he had only a younger brother, but looking back at the happenings not all to long ago he come to the conclusion that he and Deidara were really meant to be together and have children. Sighing he stroke through the black hair of his daughter. The others already mentioned to him that Yumi would probably look like a female version of him, well that would mean the he will probably go blind in some months after his little darling begins to grow in to a young woman.

Feeling the child lay down he slowly begun to hum a song to her which he once heard his grandmother sing and she told him that it was a song which every Uchiha knows. He would need to ask Madara about the songs origin later.

„_Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru_

_Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita_

_Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA_

_Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite_

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo_

_ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake_

_Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta_

_Te no hira no kioku haruka_

_Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

Yumi snuggled closer to her father the song seemingly calming to her. He also noticed that Deidara also begun to smile in his sleep.

_Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo_

_Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu_

_Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA_

_Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de_

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni_

_Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo_

_Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku_

_Sayonara no RIZUMU_

Itachi continued to sing the song which slowly begun to awaken pleasant memories in him, filling his heart with warmth.

_Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni_

_Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no_

_Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte_

_ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka_

_Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo_

_Mou ichido te ni suru made_

_Kesanaide tomoshibi_

_Kuruma ha mawaru yo…"_

As the song ended picked Itachi his daughter up and walked with her up to the bed and both laid down, but before he fell asleep he could have sworn that he heard a faint voice saying '_daddy'_…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: sorry I couldn1t help myself to put this song in here…and now I'm of to my Ancient Religions class… 


	5. Toshi

A/N: so here comes the next chapter…

V. Toshi

* * *

It was a normal warm day in April when Zetsu walked outside in his garden together with his one years old son Toshi. To his relief looked his son perfectly human with the typical raven black hair and sharp, beautiful features of the Uchihas, he also didn't detect any problem on the boy except golden colored eyes, but considering that Hidan and his son had lavender colored eyes or Riako's strangely colored eyes that was no problem and that made him happy, but Toshi had also a twin sister Ivy. She on the other hand resembled her father fully which made him feel uneasy even if he knew that she wouldn't be threatened like he was back then. Zetsu still felt guilty because of her, but Madara always assured him that he shouldn't feel so and that he loves him because he is like he is.

Walking outside in the sea of flowers he sat the child down who immediately begun to giggle as he noticed a butterfly. Zetsu smiled down at the child, today was he in charge for Toshi and Madara went together with Ivy to Konoha to shop.

Sitting down in the shadow of an old oak tree Zetsu begun to think about his live, the hatred and abuse he got back home in Kusagakure for his hideous appearance, the time he joined Akatsuki and his loneliness was broken then here he found people who understood what it meant to be hated because of the way they look and then the day he first met Tobi or Madara as they know him. The first person not from Akatsuki who immediately accepted him, become his subordinate, his friend, his lover and then the "mother" of his children. A sight escaped both sides.

Things had certainly changed in the past years.

He suddenly heard loud cursing coming from inside the lair and he needed to smile at that.

"**Looks like as if **those two are at it again." Both sides said smiling.

Yes Hidan and Kakuzu got again in to an argument about the raising of they son Hideo who spoke his first words not all to long ago. Suddenly there was a third voice, his partner Riako was probably trying to get them to stop which would probably end with Hidan loosing his head or a sword through his heart if he pisses her of which would certainly happen. That was the ground how he even got pregnant in the first place.

Re-opening his eyes which he had closed for a five seconds he noticed Toshi sitting in front of one of his rear blue rose bushes which me planted and breed especially for Konan. That was her birthday present from six years ago. He really loved them and often spent like four hours with the flowers much to Pein's dismay that is.

Standing up and dusting his cloak down he walked over to the boy and kneeled down beside him, the child looking up at his father with innocent golden eyes.

"Be careful with the roses **this flower is beautiful to look at, but **the thorns can hurt you." He said softly to the child and stroke with his white hand through his messy black hair.

The child turned back to the flowers looking at them curiously and then his gaze went to the thorns about which his father told him to be careful with them. Even if children his age are eager to find out about everything what they do, he and the other chibi-Akas have already turned that when they parents tell them to be careful with something then they should listen.

Zetsu suddenly heard steps from behind himself turning around he saw Deidara standing behind him with Hikaru in his arms.

"Hey you two un." The blond greeted as he kneeled down beside the plant like nin and put his son down to his cousin.

"How come Yumi isn't by you?" Zetsu asked while the two boys begun to play clapping.

"Itachi is having a bounding time with her." He said.

"**You know that if she hits her teenage years Itachi will go blind**." Zetsu's black side said.

"Yep, I will need to keep one eye on him because of that un…" Deidara said sighing. Suddenly both adults looked down with widened eyes at the children.

"Lo…lo…ros…rose…" Toshi said smiling to his cousin and was pointing at the blue flowers, apparently trying to teach his four months older cousin a new word which wouldn't give everyone a heart attack or make them cover in panic when he said it.

"Rose…" Hikaru replied smiling.

"Well at least now Riako will not need to try healing us minimal ten times a day and you have something to tell Madara when he gets back with Ivy un." The blond said.

"**Ye**s." Both sides said smiling.


	6. Ivy

A/N: so here is the new chapter for you and with this we have counted up the four new Uchihas inside of Akatsuki…

P.S.: at the end of the last chapter I will give you the info about who becomes team partners with who after they are older…

VI. Ivy

* * *

Madara was meanwhile calmly walking through Konoha together with his one years old daughter Ivy. She looked in many ways similar to her father, pupilless yellow eyes a body split to a black and white side, green hair which she liked to wear in two ponytails, around her body in difference to her father was not a gigantic Venus flytrap, but poison ivy which gave her, her name.

Madara knew that Zetsu feels himself guilty for the way they daughter looks, but he tells him every time that she will not suffer the same way he did then even if the others wouldn't accept her which was hard to believe seeing as to how close she was to her twin brother and cousins, she still would have the love of her parents. Ivy herself wasn't to bothered by her looks and loved to play with plants and talk to them.

Both of them were walking calmly as Madara suddenly stopped as he heard someone yelling his name. Turning around the oldest Uchiha noticed Anko who was running in they direction smiling.

"Hello Anko-san." He greeted the young woman.

"Hey you two." Anko said as she kneeled down in front of Ivy. "Hey little darling how are you?" she asked the little girl who begun giggling.

"How have you been in the last days?"

"Had some missions and paperwork to do, but considering the reports I have got is Kisame doing fine." She said while petting Ivy.

"Yes he is doing fine, but he misses you."

"I know and tomorrow I have a week free so I will go to him and we will spend the weak together to third." She said grinning as she stood up.

"…together?" asked suddenly a faint voice from between them.

Looking down wide eyed they saw Ivy looking up at them curiously, a little white finger pressed to the side of her mouth.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: ok guys there are still five chapters to go so who should come next?

KakuxHid (2) --- Done

PeinxKonan (2)

ItaxDei (2) --- Done

ZetxTobi (2) --- Done

KisaxAnko (1)

SasoxRiako (2)


	7. Kareo

A/N: so guys here is the new chapter featuring a pair which I don't think many people use…

VII. Kareo

* * *

It was a strangely peaceful day in the Akatsuki lair, well most of all because everyone was sitting somewhere inside the house, the garden or at the roof and were trying to teach they children more words and some small sentences. Hidan and Kakuzu even made a competition out of it as they sat on the garden, Hidan holding his Bible while Kakuzu the Bingo book. Poor Hideo started to get really confused and then it happened…

"…so…" both of his parents stopped arguing and looked at they son.

"…so…zo….zombies…" he finally said giggling and both Hidan and Kakuzu face faulted.

"_**KISAME!!!!!**_" both "Zombie Twins" as said dear shark loves to call them screamed in anger, but before they head of to make a zombie out of Kisame they begun desperately to make they son forget his newest word which he begun to combinate with his other favorite word, creating the nice sentence "_Zombie Jashin"_ which made Hidan nearly break out in tears and Kakuzu bust out laughing.

"Hachii…" Kisame sneezed and he had a strange feeling of dread.

"Bless you. Don't tell me you cached a cold on your last mission?" Anko asked her husband worried.

"No, I don't think that it is a cold." The shark like nin said and looked down at his son who looked up to his father with curious purplish eyes.

"Ok, sorry that I had so much to do in the last time and couldn1t be by you two." She said while taking her son in her lap.

"I know, we are both shinobi and you are always here when you have time." Kisame said smiling and kissed his wife.

"Ok away from the other fish face…" growled suddenly a rather angry voice from behind them. Looking up they spotted a rather angry Hidan and Kakuzu, the later of the two holding Hideo who immediately begun to wave to his friend, which the blue skinned boy returned.

"What is wrong?" Kisame asked annoyed.

"What is wrong…what is wrong! You stinking fish teached this to my baby." Hidan hissed and pointed the boy out.

"Zombie Jashin" he said giggling and Kisame nearly bust out laughing.

"That is not funny." Kakuzu said while taking Hideo away from Hidan.

"Fishy…" come it suddenly from Anko's lap and now was it Hidan who nearly bust out laughing.

"Ha…haha…that is priceless the boy really knows the race of his father hahahaha…." Hidan said while gripping his stomach.

"Hidan…"

"What Kakuzu, don't you see that I'm amusing myself here."

"Well Hidan, you really should stop now then Kareo isn't meaning me." Kisame said grinning and Hidan looked confused at the boy, eyes widening and jaw hitting the floor.

"Fishy…" Kareo said again smiling while pointing at a dumbfoulted Hidan.

"I'M NOT A FISH!!!" he screamed while the others begun laughing.

"You are right Hidan, panda is better." Kakuzu said grinning.

"WHAT YOU F"

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: as next come the twins of Pein and Konan 


	8. Kiyoshi

A/N: we are slowly nearing to the end of the story after this are there only three to go…

VIII. Kiyoshi

It was a peaceful day well except if you could ignore Hidan's rant about fishes and pandas. Konan sighed ignoring the white haired priest, as she turned around a soft smile appeared on her lips by the cute sight which greeted her eyes.

There on the bed laid Pein who had dozen off, they daughter Kiyoko closely snuggled up to her father sleeping peacefully. Walking over to the bed she carefully pulled the covers over the both of them and gave them a kiss on the forehead. Turning away from the bed she begun to look around in the room for they son Kiyoshi who was not by his father and twin sister.

After looking around for like ten minutes she finally spotted the orange hair of her son.

"So there you are." She said softly as she waked over to the child who was eagerly doing something on the ground.

Looking over his small shoulder an other smile found it's way to her tender lips as she saw the origami animals created by her son. He was really talented in this.

"They are really good work Kiyoshi." She said softly while petting her son's messy orange hair.

The child giggled happily at the appreciation he got from his mother and held one of his works up which was no animal like the others, but a flower.

"Thank you darling." She gave her son a peck on the check and she replaced the flower in her hair.

"P…pretty…" Kiyoshi suddenly said smiling while Konan picked him up.

"You and your father are really similar to each other…" she said while they walked out of the room do go and prepare a little snack for everyone.


	9. Kyoko

A/N: in this chapter I will let two of Pein's bodies also appear, the credits for the two all belong to Kishimoto-sempai, but the names for the other five of his bodies or in this case two names belong to _**Masamunerevolution**_, she has a really great gallery on DeviantArt…

IX. Kyoko

* * *

Two pair of little eyes opened slowly and looked around the empty room curiously. Kiyoko carefully climbed down from the bed and begun to look around for her brother who was missing. Looking around the little girl walked back to the bed and crawled under it in hopes that Kiyoshi was playing hide and seek again.

Pein was also slowly waking up and immediately noticed the absence of his family. Thinking that Konan took the kids downstairs for a little snack he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Peeking inside his eyes widened as he noticed everyone inside except his little daughter.

That wasn't good…

Storming up the stairs he begun to take the whole second floor apart, in desperate search for his daughter. He was currently looking under the bed which she left like three minutes ago he heard the door open.

"Would you finally leave me be, he Pe…." One of the intruders suddenly stopped in his sentence.

"Pein, what are you doing under the bed?" Kein the third of Pein's other bodies asked confused.

"Don't babble, but get on your fours." Pein hissed not even turning around.

"Excuse me?" Kein stated shocked while Dein tried to suppress a laugh.

"Drop it shrimp." The other said and both begun glaring at each other.

"Cut it out you two and help me searching." Pein hissed at his two bodies.

"What are you actually looking for?" Dein asked.

"Kyoko." At that the two other immediately threw themselves to the ground and begun to look around, not noticing the little girl walking past behind them and slowly climbing dawn the stairs.

"Hey you little one un." Deidara said who noticed her and picked the little girl up.

"Oli…origami…" she suddenly said while pointing at the flower in the blonde's hair. Kiyoshi made everyone one.

"Hey Konan, I think you would want to hear this." Deidara said smiling as he walked back in the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs were three men still searching like crazy.

"Did you find her?" Dein asked from under the bed. "And beside that when was it cleaned down there the last time?"

"Not jet." Kein replied while looking through the closet.

"I can't also find her and I think when the twins were born." Come it from Pein as he continued searching for his daughter.

_Owari _

A/N: so guys for the ones who couldn't place the two bodies, Dein is the second body so the one which looks in a way like Deidara and Kein is the one with the long let down hair...


	10. Saro

A/N: so and now to the fore last chapter which will be together with the last chapter in a way a spoiler to the fic „_**Akatsuki: **__**Sasori's**__** dilemma"**_, so if you don't want to know about this then please don't read…

X. Saro

* * *

Sasori was again sitting outside of they hideout working on some damaged parts on his beloved Third Kazekage puppet. Putting the damaged am down he let out a deep sigh.

"Is the damage worse then you first thought?" asked a soft voice from behind him as a steaming cup of hot tea was held in front of him.

"Yes, unfortunately it will take longer to get the damage fixed." He said while gratefully accepting the cup.

"You will manage to repear it."

"You have to much confidence in me." Sasori said while looking over at his wife who sat now beside him.

"I know." She said smiling as she suddenly noticed something.

Sasori noticing her amused gaze followed it a bit confused, but as he finally saw what she was looking at so amused he couldn't help himself to allow himself a little smile. Both Medical-Artist and Puppet Master looked smiling at they one years old son who was curiously crawling over the favorite puppet of his father.

"He is really similar to you." Riako said softly.

"I know…" Sasori replied as he picked up the child and put him in his lap. "_And that is the main ground why I will not allow that my son suffers the same pain as I did back then…"_ he thought as he feel suddenly as a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. What would he give now to be fully human again and not a puppet.

Since he met Riako was he often bothered by his body. It was the first time he wished that he would have never become one of his own arts. The only happiness he had that his wife loved him and assured him every time that she doesn't mind that instead of a warm human body she is laying or snuggling up to an hard artificial body. Sasori knew, if he would lose her one day he would loose his mind, but even this fear did she take away from him with the promise that when Sasori sees the time needed that she will also become the same as him.

"What are you thinking abut?" Riako's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"About nothing special only abut how I could repear the puppet." Sasori said smiling at her.

"Pu…pu…." Both adults stared down at they son. "Pu…puppet…" Saro finally managed to bring the word out and looked up smiling at his parents.

"Well, looks like as if someone would continue his father's work." Riako said smiling.

"Looks like it…" Sasori said as he watched the little redhead begin to crawl over the Kazekage puppet.

He would need to start teaching him how to use the chakra strings and later how he could make his own puppets, but first he could start with his grandparents…


	11. Kaida

A/N: and so now we have reached the last chapter of the fic. Thanks for everyone who liked it…

XI. Kaida

* * *

It was one of those days when no one of the Akatsuki had missions and could spend time with they family or just relax a bit. Well most of the others were relaxing, Deidara and Itachi were at the moment babysitting the three youngest children of Itachi's brother. Well actually they only needed to keep one eye on Sasuko because his two older siblings the twins Sanako and Medako were playing with they friend Kali and Kakuzu was the one keeping an eye on the three years old trio.

Somewhere farther away sat Riako in the soft grass and was painting again, her daughter Kaida looking curiously at that what her mother was doing.

"Mom did you see the others somewhere?" asked suddenly a voice from behind her, turning around she was looking up at her son who could easily be mistaken for his father.

"I think I saw Ivy in the rose garden, she was looking for you." The redhead nodded and headed of to find his partners cousin.

"You all grow up so fast." She said while stroking through her daughters messy red hair.

"Yes they do." Come suddenly Sasori's voice from behind her.

"Are you already ready?" she asked the other as he sat down.

"Yes, hey sweetie have you been a good little girl?" Sasori asked his daughter as he picked her up.

"Dolly…" Kaida suddenly said and Sasori froze down with a rather interesting and pained expression.

"Aucs…now that was a hit under the belt line…" Riako said as she took the girl out of the shock frozen hands of her father.

"Hey you three, erm…what is with Danna?" asked Deidara who walked up to them together with Itachi and they one years old nephew. Placing the child on the ground he immediately walked up to the young redhead.

"Erm…Kaida's first word knocked him out for some time I think…" Riako said while

looking at Sasori.

"And what did she say?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow, hands folded in front of his chest while watching Deidara waving a hand worried in front of Sasori's face.

No reaction…

"Well…"

"Dolly…" the little girl said again and both Deidara and Itachi sweatdropped.

"That was really a hit under the belt line…" Itachi said as he watched the little depression flames appear around Sasori.

"She will learn more words…" Riako said.

"Well this is better then his first word." Itachi said while pointing at his youngest nephew.

"What was it?"

"He named his father 'mommy'." He said and Riako sweatdropped.

"And how did Sasuke take it?"

"We spent three hours with getting him out of the corner and the rest well…we have a new talking theme on that family therapy Pein and Tsunade force us to go…"

"Aha…"

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: so guys this was the last chapter and as promised here are the partners;

Kiyoshi – Kyoko

Hikaru – Kareo

Saro – Yumi

Toshi – Hideo

Kali – Kaida

Ivy – works alone like her father did…

P.S.: I didn't write on purpose with who Sasuke is together then so you can pair him up with anyone you like even with a guy except his brother then Deidara would kill him if he would dare that...


End file.
